A large number of cytokines participate in the inflammatory response, including IL-1, IL-6, IL-8 and TNF-α. Overproduction of cytokines such as IL-1 and TNF-α are implicated in a wide variety of diseases, including inflammatory bowel disease, rheumatoid arthritis, psoriasis, multiple sclerosis, endotoxin shock, osteoporosis, Alzheimer's disease, and congestive heart failure, among others [Henry et al., Drugs Fut., 24:1345-1354 (1999); Salituro et al., Curr. Med. Chem., 6:807-823 (1999)]. Evidence in human patients indicates that protein antagonists of cytokines are effective in treating chronic inflammatory diseases, such as, for example, monoclonal antibody to TNF-α (Enbrel) [Rankin et al., Br. J. Rheumatol., 34:334-342 (1995)], and soluble TNF-α receptor-Fc fusion protein (Etanercept) [Moreland et al., Ann. Intern. Med., 130:478-486 (1999)].
The biosynthesis of TNF-α occurs in many cell types in response to an external stimulus, such as, for example, a mitogen, an infectious organism, or trauma. Important mediators of TNF-α production are the mitogen-activated protein (MAP) kinases, and in particular, p38 kinase. These kinases are activated in response to various stress stimuli, including but not limited to proinflammatory cytokines, endotoxin, ultraviolet light, and osmotic shock. Activation of p38 requires dual phosphorylation by upstream MAP kinase kinases (MKK3 and MKK6) on threonine and tyrosine within a Thr-Gly-Tyr motif characteristic of p38 isozymes.
There are four known isoforms of p38, i.e., p38-α, p38β, p38γ, and p38δ. The α and β isoforms are expressed in inflammatory cells and are key mediators of TNF-α production. Inhibiting the p38α and β enzymes in cells results in reduced levels of TNF-α expression. Also, administering p38α and β inhibitors in animal models of inflammatory disease has proven that such inhibitors are effective in treating those diseases. Accordingly, the p38 enzymes serve an important role in inflammatory processes mediated by IL-1 and TNF-α. Compounds that reportedly inhibit p38 kinase and cytokines such as IL-1 and TNF-α for use in treating inflammatory diseases are disclosed in International applications WO 00/56738 and WO 01/27089 to Astra Zeneca; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,277,989 and 6,130,235 to Scios, Inc; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,147,080 and 5,945,418 to Vertex Pharmaceuticals Inc; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,251,914, 5,977,103 and 5,658,903 to Smith-Kline Beecham Corp.; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,932,576 and 6,087,496 to G.D. Searle & Co.; WO 01/34605 to Johnson & Johnson; WO 00/12497 (quinazoline derivatives as p38 kinase inhibitors); WO 00/56738 (pyridine and pyrimidine derivatives for the same purpose); WO 00/12497 (discusses the relationship between p38 kinase inhibitors); and WO 00/12074 (piperazine and piperidine compounds useful as p38 inhibitors).
The present invention provides certain phenyl-aniline substituted bicyclic compounds, particularly, phenyl-aniline substituted bicyclic compounds useful as kinase inhibitors, particularly kinases p38α and β. Bicyclic compounds useful as tyrosine kinase inhibitors are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/573,829, filed May 18, 2000, assigned to the present assignee. Methods of treating p38 kinase-associated conditions as well as certain bicyclic compounds useful for that purpose are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/036,293, assigned to the present assignee and having common inventors herewith, which claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/249,877, filed Nov. 17, 2000, and U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/310,561, filed Aug. 7, 2001. Methods of making certain bicyclic compounds are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/289,101, filed Nov. 6, 2002. Certain bicyclic compounds substituted with an acidic group reportedly having sPLA2-inhibitory activity are disclosed in WO 01/14378 A1 to Shionogi & Co., Ltd, published Mar. 1, 2001 in Japanese. Bicyclic compounds having hyperproliferative and other activities are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,492,383, WO 99/24440, and WO 96/40142 to Pfizer; EP 447891 to BASFAG; WO 95/19774 to Warner-Lambert Co.; and WO 97/13771 to Glaxo Group Ltd., UK.
Each of the patent applications, patents, and publications referred to herein is incorporated herein by reference.